Losing Everything
by peanut0565
Summary: jack is losing everything, the pearl, the crew, his wife, his kids, all to an old enemy, first chapter starts out in the middle of the situation and threw out the chapters the past will be revealed and DISCONTINUED!
1. Current Situation

Losing Everything

**By Peanut0565**

**Note:** Alright 3rd attempt, some of you might of known, fanfiction deleted my last fanfic i was working on due to grammar errors, to many of them that is, this one is better written, anyways i own none of the original POTC characters, sadly, but i do own the villian and jack's kids, and the other characters that are not appart of the original POTC crew, you know that whole deal. Anyways on to a summary. Ok first chapter is what is going on currently in the situation, jack is losing everything, slowly and painfully, very angsty story, anyways ill start off with this chapter, which would actually look like it is like a climax of a story in the making, but im going to kind of work backwards, trying a new writing style you know. Anyways this is chapter 1, and ill give away information on how it got like this threw the rest of the chapters, i just wanted to grab you guys in so youd continue to read it. ANYWAYS enough rambling, enjoy, and reviews please

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Bang.

I looked over my body. I wasnt the one that was shot. I looked up fearing for the worse. I saw her fall. My heart fell with her. I watched her lifeless body hit the ground. I started crying without noticing it. Tears running down my cheeks like a river. Shes gone. My only true love, dead. I have to snap out of this. I must i have others to consider, others i could save. I glance up at the shooter. Him. My anger with him rages be on my limits. I want revenge. I suddenly see my son charging at him.

"JJ NO!!!" I cry out launching at him, tackling him down before he kills himself in a blind rage. I hear Him laugh behind me as i try to 'sh' JJ. He to was crying, of course i understood.

"let me kill him father, i can do it!" JJ whispered into my ear.

"no, son, yer blinded by rage, if ye try now ye will die" i whisper reply to him. He wraps his arms around my chest and cries aloud. I return his hug.

"Get Up Sparrow!" He said pointing a sword in my back enough so i could feel it. I sniff letting go of my son, who was just staring at me threw his teary eyes. I turn around to face Him. He is smiling evilly. I want to kill him. I want to take revenge. But now is not the time. I must wait. I must get JJ out of here alive.

"I told ye, ye will never escape, ye will pay" he spoke. I hear trashing around in the cell behind him. I look over him seeing my daughter. Jacklyn. She was crying hysterically now, trying to push her way out. After a few minutes she grew tired and slumped down to on the floor just crying.

"Thats enough death for today, wouldnt ye say so sparrow?" i nodded my head, trying to keep my rage contained. The crewmembers of Him pushed me and JJ back in the cell with jacklyn. I ran over to her and embraced her in a big hug. We were all hurting now. We all wanted Him dead more then ever.

This is all my fault. If I didnt take that jewel, the crew of the pearl wouldnt be dead, anamaria wouldnt of died either. The pearl would still be floating. I have to kill Him. I have to save my JJ and Jacklyn. Im sure in a few days He will return and kill one of them infront of me again. Like they have done the last month. Thats how the pearl's crew died, i watched them all die one by one, helpless, i couldnt help them. And today has been the worst of all, anamaria, my love, Im sorry. I couldnt save ye. I will though on my honor save them. I dont care if i die in the process, as long as they live. I will not allow Him to kill JJ and jacklyn. I will kill Him.


	2. Meeting Him

**Chapter 2**

I sat in the corner of the cell, keeping my eyes covered by my hat. I couldnt let Jacklyn and JJ see me like this. They needed a strong father more then ever now. Though Im not strong, not anymore, Im not what i use to be. I hate to admit it, but i dont know if i can save them. No. I cant think Like That. I have to save them. They are all i have left. They must live. Im so tired. I just want everything to end. Now. I cant stand it anymore. I remember the first day i meet him, i had a fishy feeling about him. But of course i ignore it, great work there, great work.

_-Flashback-_

_"hey sir?" I turn around to see a young lad. About 5 feet, give or take._

_"aye?" I answered "how may i help ye there lad?" i continued, i could tell the lad was nervous, but was trying to cover it up._

_"are ye jack sparrow by any chance?" he asked trying to sound confident, but was a terrible lair with his voice, his voice gave away his nervousness, but i was feeling unusually nice today. usually i would of picked on him for that but today no, i wont, ill be nice, anamaria will like that im being nicer to younger lads who are terrified of me reputation._

_"captain jack sparrow lad, and aye i am" i answered correcting him, i always want the captain to be in there. its a sign of authority right? i want to be respected as a captain since i am one. a good pirate captain at that. i mean i captain the black pearl! the fastest ship in the caribbean, i should at least get a little respect and be called captain right?_

_"o good, ive been lookin for ye, i would like to join the black pearls' crew" he said with a slight eager tone, i could tell he was relaxing now, or starting to at least_

_"well...Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" i asked quite quickly, i always ask the same question when someone comes up and asks to join the crew "...aye!" he said with a little confidence behind his 'aye', alright i guess ill let the lad join.  
"whats yer name lad?" i asked "axe, axe ketchem at yerself captain" he smiled, his smile worried me a bit, it was slightly off, i dont know if it was him or i just had to much to drink the other night, he was giving me a erie feeling though, but no worries, this lad is like only a year older then me son, at least. hes a harmless fly, hell he doesnt look like he could take on even JJ himself.  
"alright axe, yer in, any screw ups and yer off just like that, now go find mr. gibbs and say yer the new guy, in which ye are, anyways, then he'll show ye the ropes of the ship work alrights?" i told him, he smiled in gradituted(sp?) and went off onto the pearl's main deck in search of mr. gibbs, his smile again gave me a erie feeling, something about his personality that i picked up on him seemed fimilar, like someone i once knew...but who? ... o to hell with it, im sure its nothing... now back to me ship "Father!" jacklyn called walking down the deck to him "Father! when are we leaving? its so boring here!" she said once she got closer to me. my god she is beautiful. she is the spittin image of anamaria, its almost scary, even down to her accent, and personality, hell her slap is even almost exactly like anamaria's, now that is scary...cant piss her off...or else a sore face awaits me "jacklyn just hold on, we got to finish loading things up!" i said tryin to calm her "...alright, ill help them so we can go faster!" she answered finally, i sighed in relief as she walked off to the crewmembers that were carrying supplies onto the ship, JJ was with them helping, like a good son, good sailor, he will make a good man. i am proud of him. him and jacklyn. they are both so perfect. and i love them for it "jack!" a female voice came from over there. its anamaria "Captain jack!" i correct her, she walks over giving me the look, the playful look. i can help but grin in her presence. god i love her. i love everything about her. _

_-End Of Flashback-_

_  
_a tear rolled down me eyes at the thought of her. the thought that i wont see her again in this life time. im afraid. im afraid of watching me children dying. dying like anamaria did. i couldnt live with meself if i survived and they did not. axe. he has taken everything from me. if only i knew that from the beginning. if only...i could of saved her. the pearl. the crew. i could of saved them all. but no...me nice side will kill me and everything i hold dear. i look up at me children, they are huddled together in the opposite corner. they both cried each other to sleep. i have to get them out. now. i must.


	3. Raping Her

Chapter 3

After an hour i had finally fallen asleep, it was difficult to fall asleep, with my aching back, mind, and pained heart, but i still managed to fall asleep, a light sleep, thats all i could get for now. it was sufficient.

after only about 20 minutes i believe i was awoken by a scream. i was startled, i glanced around, jacklyn was being dragged away by one of his crewmembers, and jj was trying to fend him off of jacklyn, i rose instantly going up from the side and tackling the man full force into the stoney ground. i didnt have much strength these days so i depended on my once healthy weighted body, which now looked like i hadnt eaten or slept in days, which really was true, so i lost alot of weight, to much, but still it was enough to knock the man off of jacklyn, and bringing him to the ground, i shakingly put my hands around his throat trying to strangle him, he easily fought me off, i was to weak without any weapons, he grabbed me by the neck standing up, making me stand up with him, i choked, but i had to keep him away from jacklyn, i wrapped my hands around his wrist trying to pry it off my throat when he pushed my hard into the wall, back first, holy mother of god did that hurt, i slide down my head sinking into my chest so i was staring at the floor, i took a minute to relieve the shock from my body, the pain was still there, sadly, but i had regained control of my body, i glanced up seeing jj literally wrestling on the floor with the man, finally the man had enough of this pulling out a knife, he stuck it into jj's left shoulder, he cried in pain and rolled off the man like a whipped puppy

i tried to stand, but failed, my energy was gone, so fast i know, but im so weak, i cant even defend my own daughter, much less my son. i watched in horror as my daughter was dragged off and up the stairs, her kicking the whole way and fighting back the best she could, i hadnt moved much ince i slide to the ground, i couldnt, no matter how i pleaded with my body, i couldnt budge, jj sat up, he looked at the knife embedded in his shoulder and slowly with his other hand he gripped it, not moving it quite yet, he embraced himself first, then he slowly removed the knife, with a low groan, he then looked at me, my heart or what was left of it ripped into pieces, the pain on the young boy's face, it was unbareable, he was not 17 years old yet, and he is facing this, no one should be put threw this hell, no one, he crawled over to me

"father? are ye alright?" he asked, i sensed worried in his tone, i sighed, i dont know how to answer that, no i do, i do really, i just dont want to tell him, im broken, axe had broken me, but i couldnt show this to JJ, so i simply did not answer

"hows yer shoulder?" i asked instead

"its alright father" he said sitting down next to me, leaning against the wall as i was, i could not bare to look at him, im a mere shadow of my former self, i sensed that he knows that, and for that reason i believe that hes worried, for all of our sakes, i am to, of course

3 hours of silence pass between us, then a crewmember comes down dragging an unconscience jacklyn, o sweet god what did they do to her, the crewmember casually tossed jacklyn back into the cell and went back to his duties

i rushed over to her, jj had fallen asleep, i looked jacklyn over, her wrists had bruises around them like they had been bonded, to tightly, they were black and blue, swollen, her face also had the same black and blue tint to her cheeks, she must of been slapped at least, they raped her, they raped my daughter, and i could do nothing, shes only JJ's age! christ...i must get them out...if only i were stronger...if only...

i tried and pushed her body towards the corner where me and jj were sitting, by the time i had gotten over there i had expended to much energy...black came over me...i flopped on the floor right next to jacklyn, fainting 


End file.
